


What ever you decide

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Set a month after the kiss in Sylvies apartment . A piece of Matt's past comes back and Sylvie is there for him.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 39
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. DEREK is jerk and i need promising storylines. So this multi chapter is stewing in my brain and i had to get it started. Enjoy

Sylvie took a bite of her Sandwich. It had been one of those shift where she hadn't been able to eat till the evening. The common room was empty everyone was either doing paperwork or in the bunk room. This last month had been overwhelming. Her and Matt had gone back to being professionals and friends the best they could after the whole thing in her apartment. He really had tried to explain his feelings were real but she explained to him that she needed to be number one and she needed him to realize that.   
They hadnt spoken of it since and it had been hard for her not to Jump him again cause no matter what that KIss had feeling to it and it had been better than she had ever imagined it would be.   
She was lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Matt enter the common room. "Penny for your thoughts?" Matt asked as he poured a cup of coffee.   
"Oh hey."SHe said.   
"You okay?" He asked looking at her with the Matt Casey look.   
"Yes, I am fine. Just lost in my thoughts." She said taking another bite.   
"Well if you need to talk. i am always here."He said awkwardly patting her arm. 

Just then a woman entered the room. "Hello, Does Matthew Casey work here?"   
Matt smiled. "That's me how can I help you?"  
"My name is Sara, I believe you knew my Sister Naomi Graham."Matt smiled " Yes.I know Naomi."   
"She passed away and well umm." Sara pulled out her phone. "This is your daughter Elena."   
Matt looked at he photo. "She looks to be over a year old right?"  
"Yes it was her last wish for you to know about her. She got cancer last spring and with Covid they were unable to treat properly and she died about 2 weeks ago. "  
Matt sat down.   
Sylvie was taken a back by this. Matt was a dad and it wasn't with Gabby like she thought could happen in her head she had been going through scenarios where Gabby came back with a baby since Matt admitted to everything that had happened last christmas. 

Sylvie stood up and walked over to Matt.   
"When can I meet her?" Matt asked.   
"We are staying at the swissotel if you want to meet for Brunch after your shift."   
Matt nodded. Just then the Bells went off. "Ambo 61 Man in distress, W 14th and South Racine."   
Sylvie patted his arm. Her thoughts as she walked away. "What the fuck just happened?"

Sylvie returned to the firehouse exhausted it had been a DOA and they had to wait for the coroner and it had been a rough call.   
She and Mackey entered the bunk room to find it full of snoring truck and squad members. Mackey plopped down on her bunk and got out her head phones. "night."she said.   
Sylvie saw Matt's light on. Of course he was up.   
She knocked. "Hey."She said. He was laying on his bed and gosh he looked sexy even if he looked tired and worried.   
"What can i do?"She asked. "Sylvie I just found out I have a kid with a woman i barely knew. I thought we were careful. I don't know what to do. i mean she's gone and it will just be me and this little girl I know nothing about."  
Sylvie sat down on his bed. "Matt I am here for you not Matter what you decide." She said picking up his hand.   
"Will you go to brunch with me?" He asked. "Of course." She said smiling   
She sat there holding his hand. He fell a sleep and she got up to leave. "Sylvie please stay" He mumbled. She sat back down on his bed and laid down next to him. She saw that he was scared and she was going to be there for him cause she was still madly in love with Matt Casey and he needed her


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets his baby girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and the kudos. i know this story seeems different but I was tired of Gabby being the antagonist.   
> Please enjoy chapter 2

Sylvie woke to Matt jostling her. "Sylvie wake up shifts over."Sylvie opened her eyes. She was in Matt's quarters. She yawned. "How are you doing this morning.?" He sat down on the bed. "Well, better that I woke up with you next to me."He said smiling. He quickly changed the subject. "I am going to go home and change and i'll pick you up at 10:00." He said reminding her of their brunch date with Sara and Elena. "Sounds good." She got up and left to go to the locker room. 

Once she was safely in her car. Her emotions got the better of her. She was such an empathetic person and that was hard when you were a paramedic but when you find out someone has died and also that your best friend/man your in love with has a baby with that person your emotions get the best of you.   
She let herself cry for 5 more mintues and then wiped her tears and headed to her apartment. She checked her mail and walked up the her apartment. She put her bag down and went to shower and change.   
She was standing in front of her closet. It was Brunch and the baby was one, but she wanted to make a good impression and also look good for Matt. Sylvie was probably the last thing on Matt's mind right now but he had asked her to go with him and that meant something. She picked a Red Sweater with a tank and some dark blue jeans with a pair black tall boots.   
She finished zipping the boots when she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her coat and answered. "Hey." He said. He had changed into a signature Matt Casey look a dark blue sweater and some blue jeans. He looked Freshly showered and her mind went back to that night a month ago when they had kissed in this very spot.   
"You look nice." She said as she walked out into the hallway. "Thanks as do you." They walked silently to his truck. He held the door open for her as she climbed in as if this was date but it wasn't a date he was going to meet the daughter he didn't know he had. " Thank you."She said as she pulled the door shut.   
Matt walked around and climbed in. He started the truck up and the heat sputtered to come on "Sorry I have been meaning to get that fixed." he said hitting the dash. It started blowing.   
"It's fine."She said curling up into her coat. "So have you talked to Sara anymore." he shook his head.   
"No." She texted me the time and where and that was it."   
They pulled up the swisotel and matt Vallet his truck.   
As they walked in it killed Sylvie not to hold his hand as he embarked on this new journey.   
They reached the hostess stand for the restaurant. Due to covid reservations had been made under Sara's name,  
Matt sat down at the table and took off his Mask. Sylvie followed suit. "I don't know if i will be able to eat."He said as he looked over the menu. "I think that's understandable. "Just then sara rounded the corner with a man behind her pushing a stroller. "Hello, Matt."She said nodding to him ."Hi Sara." She smiled but seemed annoyed.   
"This is my husband Josh."Josh extended his hand out. "And this." She put her arms into the stroller and pulled out a 16 month old little girl with Blonde hair and and baby blues that were the spitting image of Matt's.   
"is Elena Ann ." Matt looked her over. No doubt that girl was his, He could see it her eyes.   
They all sat down and the waiter came to take their orders. Sylvie sat back and took it all in. There was no doubt that Matt was smitten with this lilttle and even more than that he looked happy like he almost had come to peace with something. "Look Matt, we are not asking you to take her from us we are more than prepared to raise her.But Naomi wanted you to know her. She had been planning a trip to Chicago to tell you before she got sick and Covid." Matt shook his head all photos of a future with baby elena vanished. "Oh." He said. He looked to Sylvie and she tried to give him a postivie smile. "But if you want to take on the responsibility we know its a lot to ask and not knowing you had a daughter and all. I just would hope we all can be a part of her lives."Sara said.

The waiter arrived with their drinks. "Well whatever would work I have always wanted to be Dad and I really would like to get to know her and be there for her."Matt said as he took a drink. "I am sure you and your wife would like to talk it over." Sara said motioning to Sylvie. She spit out her drink "WIfe?" she shook her head.   
"i just figured you were together at the firehouse and your hear now. Girlfriend then?" Matt interjected. "It's complicated but yes I would like to talk it all over with Sylvie." Sara looked back and forth at both of them. "Alright well we are in town for another few days. How about i bring her to your apartment tomorrow and you can watch her, we have some things to do in Chicago while we are here." Matt nodded "That sounds great." They ate their brunch Matt didn't take his eyes off Elena however he did take a break to smile at Sylvie a few times.   
Matt spent sometime playing with Elena while Josh and Sara went to the restroom. "Sylvie, she looks just like me as baby."He said playing with her and cooing at her. "I don't know what i am going to do, shit i can't bring her to the apartment tomorow Stella is having a christmas cookie exchange with her girls on fire group."Sylvie smiled, "Luckily you have a friend who happens to have an apartment and will be at said cookie exchange."She playfully swung baby elenas arm. "Sylvie Brett I don't know what i would do without you."That was it those words."Why?"''  
Josh and Sara came back.  
"See you tomorrow?" Matt nodded. "I will text you the address."  
With that they walked away pushing the baby stroller.   
Matt and Sylvie got into Matt's truck and drove back to her place in silence.  
When they pulled up and she went to get out of the truck. "I meant what I said Sylvie it's complicated and I plan to make it uncomplicated." He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.   
"It is what it is Matt I am just here for you whatever you need." She climbed out of the truck. "Let me know what time you'll be coming tomorrow." And with that she shut the door and walked to her apartment building. Matt waited till she was safely inside. He had so much going on and he didn't deserve her to be by his side right now after what happened before but all he knew was that he saw a future bright and clear at this moment and it involved two blonde beauties


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spends time with Elena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I ended up having to write this on my phone. So sorry for errors. Wanted to get you a new chapter

Matt shows up at Sylvies apartment and was overwhelmed by the smell of cookies as he comes up to her door. He knocks. He hears movement on the other side and Sylvie answers the door. "Hey." She says motioning for him to come in. "Those smell great." He says as he takes off his coat and hangs it on the hooks by the door. "Thanks secret recipe." Matt sits down at the table and grabs a napkin and a cookie. "So good. Your gonna win the cookie contest thing." He laughed. "Stella burnt her first batch the smoke alarms went off and we had to open all the windows in the loft." Sylvie laughed. "Sounds like Stella." She pulled the last batch out of the oven and put them on a plate. "Well this batch will be for you and elena." She said smiling. "Can a one year old eat cookies." Sylvie laughed. "I mean don't give her 10 but of course she can have a cookie." Matt laughed. "I dont know anything about babies. This whole thing is crazy to me. I have a 1 yr old daughter Sylvie." Sylvie went and sat down at the table with Matt. "Matt your going to be fine let's take this a day at a time. " He took a bite of cookie. "I better get going. If you need anything call me." She walked around the apartment grabbing her stuff and went to get the plate. Matt looked at her rushing around. He had really messed up she was being so wonderful letting him use her apartment. Being supportive. She was absolutely wonderful and it hurt him so much about the month before. " See you laters." She said and left. Matt sat down on the couch and waited for Sara to come. 

Sylvie was enjoying herself at that cookie exchange and Stella's cookie were probably the worst of the bunch and the loft still smelled like burnt smell. But she kept looking at her phone. She hoped Matt was doing okay. 

Matt was bouncing Elena. She was screaming. He had tried everything her teddy, her favorite show, singing baby shark, he tried giving her a cookie, and nothing. The little girl hated him. He didn't want to bother Sylvie, but he needed her. He put elena down and got out his phone.   
Sylvie was just about to leave Stella's when she got a text.   
CASEY: HELP!  
Sylvie laughed She said her goodbyes and made her way to her car. She dialed his number to tell him she was on the way. He answered. "She won't stop crying." She could hear the crying in the background. "I'll be there soon."   
She could hear the baby crying as she turned into her hall from the stairwell. When she walked in her apartment. It was a disaster. He has obviously tried everything. "Hey." She said when she walked. "Hey sorry about the mess." The long hairs on Matts hair were disheveled and he was sweaty. "Hey there sweetie" Sylvie said as she took Elena from Matt. "Aww your teething arnt you." She saw the little pokes of teeth coming through in her mouth. She went to the diaper bag and dug around. "Ah here are numbing drops." She put some on her finger and then on the little girls >gums. She started to quiet down. Sylvie put her down on the blanket with a toy and she started playing. "How did I not think to look in the bag. Or it was her teeth." Matt said as he took a drink of water from his cup. Sylvie sat down on the couch with Matt. "Its alright Matt. Its a learning situation. Shes alive and look she's happy now and she's staring at you." Elena was mesmerized by Matt and was smiling at him. "I guess your right." He said waving at her. There was a knock at the door. "That must be Sara " Sylvie was suddenly super sad she hadn't been able to spend much time with them and she was leaving.   
Sara picked up elena and they had made plans to discuss the plans for elena the next day.   
Sylvie was cleaning up. Matt started to help. "Thank you Sylvie for everything. You really are the best." He walked up to her. " No really. I couldn't be getting through this without you. He looked like he was going to kiss her. Sylvie turned away. "Thats what friends do." She picked the glass of the the table and took it to the sink.   
Matt was mentally kicking himself for not kissing her again.


	4. HOUSE SHOPPING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes a decision for his future with Sylvies help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days but here is the next chapter.

It had been a few week since Sara had went back to Texas. Matt was facetiming with her and Elena and he was still figuring everything out. However he was thinking it was time he look for his own place as Elena would be coming to stay with him at times.  
It was the middle of Shift and he had been looking through listing and he knew he should ask Sylvie cause HGTV queen would know the best spots and she has found her little one bedroom last spring and had gotten the landlord to knock some off the rent if Matt would do repairs that were needed around the building on the cheap which he had happily abliged to since the pandemic had been brutal on his construction business it was good work. He had replaced drywall in an entire apartment after the previous tenants dog has eaten half way to the next apartment. It also been how him and Sylvie spent their off days during the early days of the pandemic and he had loved it. He decided to ask her when 61 got back from their latest run. He was standing in the control tower area when the garage doors opened and 61 rolled in. "Brrr" Mackey said as she passed the captain coming in through the doors. "I need some Hot Chocolate." She said heading to the common room. "Make me some." Sylvie said walking inside. "Hey Sylvie." Matt said. "Were you waiting on us?"she asked looking him over. He smiled. "Actually would you be interested in helping me find a 2 bedroom for Elena and I." She smiled widely. "I have the perfect place in mind. I just saw it this morning on Zillow."  
"After Shift?"   
"Perfect."   
Sylvie walked off to get her Hot Chocolate from Mackey and Matt back to paperwork.  
At the end of shift Sylvie was waiting for Matt by the doors. "Ready? I'll drive." Matt walked put to his truck and put his bag in the passenger side and then walked over to Sylvies car and got in. "Where is this place?" He asked as he put on his seat belt. "Not far." They were in the car 5 mins when they arrived to a tree lined street. All the homes were 2 flat chicago style home similar to the one he had renovated for him and Hallie.   
She parked in front of one that was different then the rest. It was one of the oldest homes on the street probably built after the great chicago fire but before the rest of the two flat styles on the street. It was Red Brick and had a wrap around porch and a swing on the front. "I know you probably weren't thinking house but its honestly a steal. 100,000. The old couple who owned both have passed and their families don't live near chicago.They have lived here since the 1960s and took care meticulously." Matt looked at her unsure. "Okay let's look." The realtor pulled up behind them. "Oh no." Sylvie said as she was about to get out. "What?" She shook her head. " Remember the call from last winter that me and foster had with the naked guy and it was when I was helping Julie find a house." Matt smiled. "Yea" "Well we met a realtor and I guess he is representing the seller of this house. " Matt looked at her confused. "So what do that have to do with.."   
"He asked me out and I said no cause I was dealing with my feelings for you. Which if I am being honest I still am. But that's not the point." She glowed red. They had been spending time together again and Matt knew that they needed to talk more about that night. "Well follow my lead." He said as he got out.   
" Sylvie Brett" Nicholas Winters said enthusiastically. "Yep that's me." She smiled as Matt came and put his arm around Sylvie. "Hello I am Matt Casey." He shook Nick's hand. "And this is my fiance Sylvie Brett and we are starting a family." He rubbed Sylvies stomach as if she were pregnant. Sylvie Grinned. "Wow that was fast." Nick said. "Well this house would be great for a family 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a great eat in kitchen and a big backyard which is not always easy to find in chicago." Matt smiled. Sylvie had hit the Jack pot. The inside was perfect the hard wood was all original as well as the floors and all though the bathrooms could use some color palate updates and the kitchen could use some minor updates counter tops and moder hardware. The house was move in ready and at 100,000 was well under Matts max budge when he had been pre-approved after his apartment fire. "I'll take it." Matt said  
"You will." Sylvie gleamed. "Yes absolutely I am a contractor so all the minor repairs can be done cheap." He said speaking to the realtor and not sylvie. Nicholas went in the other room and Sylvie let go of Matts hand. "Damn pregnant." She said glowing red. Wishing it was true. "Well didn't want him asking you out again." He said winking at her. God he was really showing her more and more that maybe he wasn't still in Love with Gabby. Nicholas came back. "They will take it. I'll meet you at my office at 3:00." Matt shook his hand and they all walked out together. "Breakfast?" He asked as they got back into Sylvies car. "Yeah sounds good." Sylvie put the car in drive. "You know I'll need you expertise on the renovations." She smiled. "Of course.".


	5. New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events Makes Matt have to move in quickly to his new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, I want to thank you all for reading this I don't feel like I am a very strong writer. It would be better if I had a computer. But anyways I just finished this chapter and I loved how it turned out. Also if anyone has any ideas please send them my way as I could incorporate them in.   
> Enjoy

It was closing Day on Matts New house. He was about to leave shift when he got a phone call. It was Sara. "Hello?" Matt answered. "Matt its Sara I was wondering when you were ready to take Elena." Matt scrunched his face out of confusion. "Ready to take Elena?" He had thought he would have more time. After all they had said it was all up to him on how involved he could be. "Look somethings have come up and we think it would be better if you take her on full time." Matt started walking towards his truck. "Ok." Was all he could say. "Good I'll be up this weekend with her." She hung up  
Matt just stood there next to his truck with key in hand staring at the keyhole.   
Sylvie was walking out of the firehouse she noticed Matt standing near his truck in a daze. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Matt everything okay." He nearly jumped out of his skin. " Sylvie.." he said trying to gain composure. "Whats wrong.? I saw you from the door all the way to here and you didn't move at all. "They are dropping her in my lap Sylvie. They decided they don't want her anymore or something I am not sure what is going on. But Elena will be with me this weekend and from now on." Sylvie eyes went wide. "What the hell?" Then Sylvie gained her composure. "Alright heres what we are going to do. First let's get off the street." They went over to the sidewalk. "2nd you are going to go close on your house. I will work on the rest. One step at a time. Once closing is over meet me at the house. I'll call in reinforcements " she said as she looked and saw Gallo and Ritter coming out of 51. She leaned in to give Matt a hug. "Matt we got this." She kissed his cheek and she walked over to Gallo and Ritter. Matt went and finally climbed in his truck and drove to the realtors office. He felt better.  
Matt arrived to his new house around 3:00. There was Uhaul in the driveway and Stella's Jeep which he could see was piled with stuff. He also saw the Herman's mini van and cheifs SUV all had random boxes piled inside.   
He got out of his truck and everyone else got out of their respective vehicles. " Guys whats going on?" Matt asked as he saw sylvie climb out of Stella's Jeep. "Well I did some shopping." Sylvie exclaimed and Severide and Gallo and Ritter packed up your room at the loft. "Cindy and Stella helped me shop and chief we just needed his large vehicle."   
"Thank You everyone." Matt said as he walked up to he house and took out the key. "I appreciate it i really do." He especially gave Sylive a longing look before turning the key in the lock.   
Several hours had passed and the vehicles were all unloaded. They had gotten Matts bed set up and his room put away and they were all going to come back in the morning to start painting. Sylvies orders. Stella and Severide were leaving. "You coming Brett?" Sylvie smiled. "I think I'll stay a bit. I'll take an uber." Stella smiled. "Sure an uber. Or maybe a chevy silverado." She smirked Brett playfully punched her in the arm as she shut the door behind them.   
"Sylvie thank you so much." Matt said as he looked around the new house that was his. " it wasn't a big deal. Once we get some paint up and everything put away it will all feel like home and then the next step will be having you and elena..." Matt had quickly caught her off guard because his lips were on hers. She fell into it and the stress and anxiety of the day just seemed to wash away. He picked her up and carried her up stairs to his bed. Once on the bed. He stopped."Sylvie I am so sorry. I just got swept up in the moment." She took her arms and pulled him back down into a kiss. "Sylvie."he whispered as he nuzzled into her ear. "I am so sorry about what happened the last time. I would never go back to Gabby. She never understood me but you. You. He said leaning up and looking into her eyes. You see me. You see my needs, my wants. and I see where I never want to be in the place to lose you again. These last few weeks have taught me that." She smiled up at him and then...  
Matt woke up in his bed. "It had all been a dream." He whispered. Sylvie had left with Stella and Severide and he was alone . He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:00 am. Everyone was coming over to paint at 10 and he decided to get up and get up and start the day. He showered and dressed. He walked into the kitchen. He hadn't any kitchen things but then he saw the bags from Bed Bath and Beyond and Crate and Barrel on the kitchen table. He began to dig through and found a coffee maker, a skillet and a spatula. He realized he'd need to to.the store but when he looked in the fridge their was eggs, milk and an assortment of other items he might need. He took the eggs out of the fridge.   
While his coffee was brewing he went through the rest of the stuff on the table. There was a whole set of plates. Silverware, glasses. Mugs. He took a mug over to the sink where a Walmart bag sat. He opened it soap and a sponge as well as other cleaning items were in the bag. Matt shook his head. This had to have cost Sylvie a fortune. He took his coffee and walked through the rest of the house. In the living room there was some framed photos of different sizes leaning against the wall. It was a photo of him and elena on their first visit together and their was also smaller framed photos. Some of Matt and Severide and Matt and truck 81 and Matt and Sylvie and Elena. He it wasn't in a frame it was taped too it.   
He turned it over. "Love S."   
He put in the frame and put it on the mantel with the others. He thought back to his dream. He needed to talk to her . He took out his phone .


	6. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is coming to stay with Matt Sylvie has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this story because I know after weds ill have new ideas. I am going to write and epilougue.

Friday came quickly and Matt had taken Thursday off shift. Sylvie was coming over early Friday to help him put the last touches on the house. He was painting Elena's room. When Sylvie came in. He heard her down stairs she had bags and he heard her sit them down with her keys on table. She climbed the stairs. "Hey." She said walking in the room. "Hey." He smiled but she looked weary and tired. "Whats wrong?" He motioned to her to sit on the rocking chair in the room. "Just an awful shift. Didnt sleep well." She said yawning. "Is that it?" Matt looked at her concerned. "Just alot on my mind Matt. Your becoming a full fledged Dad tomorrow and you and I are kind of in limbo and I just don't know it all seems a lot."   
Matt shook his head. "Sylvie, you are still questioning my motives?" He said kneeling next to her. "I dont know Matt." That hurt. He said those exact words to him. He took her by the hand.. " Come on." He had finished decorating the living room earlier that day. He took her over to the mantle where the photo of him and her and Elena had been framed alone with a photo of him and her at Molly's from New Years last year and one of her with Dusty the cat. She looked at the photos. " You found it. Aww Dusty I forgot you took that." He looked at her Sylive. "Do you see Gabby??" She shock her head. "Sylvie my future and my decision is you. You and Elena. Your my future." She started to cry. "Matt I just love you so much I have never felt this way in my life and its." He kissed her. "Me either Sylvie Brett." 

Sylvie broke their kiss. "I am tired Matt." She said suddenly feeling exhausted. "Go on upstairs and take nap. There are some PJ pants and old shirt in the dresser. 'll keep working. Sylvie started up the stairs and looked back at Matt. "I Love you Matt Casey. " she said as she yawned and turned back to climb that. "I Love you too." 

Sylvie climbed into Matts King size bed. She landed on his pillow and smelled him around her. She instantly fell a sleep. 

When she woke she smelled food and coffee. She picked her phone off the night stand. It was nearing 2 pm. She knew that Elena would be here at 4. She climbed out of bed. She was wearing blue checked PJ pants and a old gray worn chicago fire shirt. She followed the delicious smell of food down to the kitchen. The table was set. "Good Morning Beautiful." Matt said kissing her on the cheek. Sylvie blushed. "Whats all this.?" He laughed. "Well you slept the last 5 hours and I figured you hadn't eat breakfast. " SYlvie sat down to the chocolate pancakes coffee and bacon. "Thanks. It looks wonderful." Matt sat down across from her. " How are you feeling about Elena." She asked as she took a sip of coffee. "Well I am ready, her room is ready, I have Cindy ready to be babysitter while on my shifts and I have you." He said winking at her. Sylvie smiled. " Well its gonna be great. I know you've always wanted to be a Dad and even though it's not conventional Elena has pretty much hit the Jack Pot..   
Matt smiled. They finished their meal. "I am going to go shower and get ready ." She said getting up from the table she went up to Matt and Kissed him passionately. "Damn." She said and walked away. 

________  
4:00 came along and Matt was nervous. He was pacing the foyer. Sylvie emerged at the top of the stairs. The minute he saw her. His nerves stopped. "Oh good. Sorry I took so long." She said as she walked down the stairs. The door bell rang. Matt squeezed Sylvies hand as she walked to the couch to sit down. "Hello Sara." He said opening the door. Sara brought in a sleeping Elena. "She fell a sleep on the cab ride." Sara stated. "You can take her upstairs. Second door on the right." Matt smiled and followed her. 

"What a wonderful room." She smiled. "Look i am sorry I didn't explain more in depth what is going on." She sighed sitting on the couch. "Josh and I are getting a Divorce and well I am moving back to Denver and without Josh taking care of her is just a huge issue and I am not saying that I don't want anything to do with her. I just need some time." Matt nodded. "Look you are always welcome here. Elena deserves to know everyone who loves her. " just then cries echoed over the banister.   
"I'll get her." Sylvie walked up the stairs that she had a feeling would be her home soon. It was a gut feeling and her gut was never wrong. She opened the door and standing at the crib was Elena. She walked over to the little girl. "Hey Ellie." She said trying out the nickname. Elena wasn't her favorite name. The little girl instantly smiled at her. "You wanna go see your Daddy." She picked her up. Sylvie was litterally beeming as she carried her down the stairs. "Aww baby Ellie." Sara said. "I litterally just called her that. "  
Sara smiled "yeah I have always hated Elena but Naomi loved some show with Vampires." Sylvie laughed. She knew exactly what show.   
"Ellie you be good for Daddy and Sylvie. I really must be going my flight is in 2 hrs " she brought in a suitcase and a box. "This is some of her things and I will mail the rest." She ELena and hugged her. "I will always love you baby." She handed her off to Matt. And went to the waiting cab.   
Elena started to cry. "Sylvie dug through the bag and found roughed up bear. "Is this your favorite." She said dancing the bear. Ellie smiled. "Hungy." She said rubbing her belly. Sylvie laughed.   
Sylvie and Matt didn't know it then but sylvie would never stay another night in her apartment and by the end of the year they would be welcoming their own baby girl to the mix...


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

Epilogue.  
Matt Casey was driving home from his last shift as Captain of Truck 81. Next shift he litterally was starting as Chief of 51. He was 50 and it was something he had been earning towards for years. He litterally had the life he had dreamed of. He pulled up to the curb of the house he had bought 10 yrs prior. Him and Sylvie had remodeled most of it and had redone the front porch adding a Swing and new landscaping. He walked in the front door. " Daddy." His 9 yr old daughter Laney short for Elaine came bouncing down the hall. "Ellie isn't sharing the Ipad and I need to finish my home work." Matt shook his head. "Really?" He laughed. It was all he had ever dreamed of . He walked in the kitchen where Sylvie was finishing up breakfast. Their 4 yr old son Andy was eating his breakfast at the table. "The girls are fighting over the iPad again." He said kissing his wife. "Well her 12 th birthday is next week." Sylvie smiled. "Way ahead of you babe." She said sitting a plate down for Matt.  
"Ellie. Let your sister finish her school work and come eat breakfast." Ellie ran into the kitchen. "Mom can I please have a new one for my birthday I know that I lost my old one but I promise this one will stay at home only." Sylvie and Matt smiled at each other. She had lost her IPad somewhere between home and school a year ago and it had been a struggle since school only provided them with one for at school so she had to stay after to do her homework and with her starting Junior High they had seen her maturing. "Eat yoir Breakfast." Sylvie said There was horn honk. "Ellie. Laney. Stella is here." The girls ran down the stairs. "Bye mom, bye dad." Matt smiled "love you girls." They climbed into Stella's Jeep with her and severides 8 yr old daughter Alley. They all waved as they drove off. "Alright Andy let's go." Sylvie came out of the kitchen carrying Tupperware and Andy's book bag. "We got preschool and then I am heading to the store." She said grabbing her purse off the hook by the door. "Alright, I'll meet you at that place on Michigan you like. For lunch." She smiled. "Really.? Sylvie grinned. "Absolutely." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door to her car. Matt shut the door looked around his house. He thought back over the last 10 yrs. He walked over to the mantle surround by bookcases. The photographs had changed over the years. There was their wedding photo that was front and center of a middle shelf. He almost didn't make it out of a 4 alarm the day before and Sylvie was so mad at him that day, but the fact that she never faltered and married him anyways and then yelled at him and then kissed him because she has been so worried about him. There was also a pic of Matt and Sylvie on their wedding day with their 2 girls. Sylvie hadn't wanted to get married when they found out they were pregnant with Laney she wanted to get married on their terms not because they were pregnant. So when Laney was 6 months old they had it planned. Ellie was 3 at the time. . 

Then their was the family photo of all 5 of them in the hosptial when Andy was born. 

And the girls school pictures and as he looked around the shelves at the life him and Sylvie had built. 20 yrs ago he had lost Hallie and he had wanted this life so badly. Then he saw glimpses of it with Gabby. But this was the life Matt Casey had wanted his entire life to finally see it splayed out in pictures and in the center on the Mantel was the one picture that started it all Dusty and Sylvie. That time spent with that Cat was whenMatt first felt something for Sylvie and for Sylvie to have left it up all these years. He didn't hear the door open. "Andy forgot his book for book n tell." She said starting toward the stairs. She noticed him holding the photo. She walked over to him. "What you doing." She asked  
" why is this pic still up?". Sylvie smiled back. "Matt Casey the time spent with you and Dusty that's where it started." Matt smiled. "I wondered cause for me too." She kissed him. "Gotta get the book." Matt sat down. Life was perfect.


End file.
